


Hidden from Sight

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Misuse of Invisibility cloak, Monsters & Mana AU, Pet Names, Sort of exhibitionism, a little rough, more than snuggling under the invisibility cloak, sort of humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: “Pike, sounds like you want me all to yourself,” Jiro jokes as he returns the hug, kissing the tips of his cat ears. From an outsider's point of view, seeing two heads and pairs of feet floating in the woods might seem a bit too grotesque.“I am a thief, stealing precious treasure is what I do…” Pike whispers softly, showering kisses on Jiro’s neck and the exposed skin of his shoulders from Pike pulling the hem of his tunic.“My my, someone is pushing hard on his Charisma.” Jiro taunts as he brings a hand to Pike’s face to bring his lover’s lips closer to his.“But you love it… ”“I love you.”Pike might be their thief but Jiro knows how to steal his breath away.





	Hidden from Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit dirty and short for y'all as I try to get myself back into writing.
> 
> Also for the new and unaware: Pike is Lance and Jiro... Gyro? is Shiro.

.

.

 

Pike, with his heightened senses and skills, gives himself the assignment of Look Out whenever their group decides to just camp in the woods.

He climbs up to his chosen spots on the more sturdier tree branches and wraps his invisibility cloak around himself.

He does take a nap or two but he generally is alert.

 

While Pike is dozing off for a minute or 10, a very lethargic Jiro is making his way through the shrubbery to have a little tinkle.

On his way back to camp, he accidentally bumps his shoulder against a tree… Hard.

 

Jiro is shocked awake when something heavy landed on top of him with a surprised yelp.

 

Jiro looks carefully at the odd bundle of… dislocated limbs!?!

 

He was about to scream when Pike’s floating head turns to him and hands covered his mouth.

 

“Jiro… Jiro, it’s me! It’s just me. I’m okay!” Pike whispers frantically. “It’s my cloak, it’s just the cloak!”

 

Pike moves around the tangled up invisibility cloak to soothe Jiro’s rattled nerves.

 

“Do you really sleep with your cloak wrapped around you?” Jiro asks as he helps Pike untangle himself from the cloak.

 

“Yeah, dude!” Pike exclaims as he rewraps the cloak around himself, “it’s like super cozy and I kinda feel safe under it.”

 

Pike helps Jiro up from the ground, the paladin continues asking him about the invisibility cloak. It was still unsettling to see Pike’s head and disembodied hands and tail just floating about.

 

“Is it big enough for more than one person?”

 

“It can fit the whole team with the right enchantment from Block, but it can fit two people as it is… just barely.” Pike explains, his ears twitching a bit as he goes deep in thought.

 

“Even someone my size?” Jiro steps closer to Pike… a little bit too close that the tips of Pike’s ears are brushing against his cheeks.

 

 

Pike sees the invitation and takes it as he wraps his arms around the Paladin.

 

“Hmmm… I think you need to snuggle in a bit closer for me to hide you from the world…” the thief purrs as he rests his head on Jiro’s shoulder.

 

“Pike? sounds like you want me all to yourself,” Jiro jokes as he returns the hug, kissing the tips of his cat ears. From an outsider's point of view, seeing two heads and pairs of feet floating in the woods might seem a bit too grotesque.

 

“I am a thief, stealing precious treasure is what I do…” Pike whispers softly, showering kisses on Jiro’s neck and the exposed skin of his shoulders from Pike pulling the hem of his tunic.

 

“My my, someone is pushing hard on his Charisma.” Jiro taunts as he brings a hand to Pike’s face to bring his lover’s lips closer to his.

 

“But you love it… ”

“I love you.”

 

 

Pike might be their thief but Jiro knows how to steal his breath away.

 

Jiro finally releases Pike’s mouth as the other pants loudly, trying to get air back into his lungs.

 

With Pike distracted with breathing, Jiro finds this as the perfect opportunity to touch as much of his lover’s skin as he can.

 

Pike was wearing too many clothes for his liking. A hand sneaking under his shirt while the other was petting and tugging on his tail.

 

“J-jiro… Stop. Wait,” Pike whined. “The others might hear!” Pike looks behind him to their camp where their friends sleep soundly.

 

“Then you have to be quiet, kitten.” Jiro pulls the invisibility cloak over their bodies until they were almost completely covered except for a tail or foot.

 

“Now they can’t see us…” Jiro whispers as he tugs on the waistband of Pike’s pants.

 

Pike whines as he tries to pull away, to persuade his lover to go deeper into the woods to do their deed, but he was trapped between strong thighs and a hand on his ass.

 

“Please, babe… not where they’re right there,” Pike tries to fight the urge to moan out loud.

 

The feeling was building up in his chest. The warm sensation growing and spreading with the feeling of those fingers touching and pressing the right buttons - rubbing the base of his tail and pinching a hard nipple.

 

“Then keep those delicious sounds to yourself, they can’t see us under the cloak.” Jiro whispers between kisses on warm, flushed flesh.

 

“Shit, shit, shit…” Pike moves frantically to keep the cloak in place. They were both half naked, his pants already bunched up around his knees and Jiro’s tunic was pulled up revealing his inpressive erection.

 

 

With meticulous movements, Jiro rearranges themselves so that Pike was seated on his lap - back to chest, his cautious lover facing the quiet and still sleeping camp. Jiro finally got those pants off and with gentle caresses, his lover spreads his legs and opens up for him.

 

“Nononono… if they catch us, it will be super embarrassing,” Pike pleads as he feels his paladin’s hard on between his asscheeks, brushing against his hole.

 

 “Why would that be embarrassing, sweetheart?” Jiro asks sincerely. He can feel the cloak’s hem brush against his arm as he blindly looks for Pike’s satchel knowing he kept some salve in there that they can use as lube.

 

He keeps his kitten busy by playing with his dick and balls with his free hand.

 

“I dont want them to see me like this… Ahh… I'm supposed to be… Ahhh… Ninja Assassin-“ Pike whines and purrs, carefully watching his friends still sleeping form for the even slightest sign that they were waking up. Jiro shushes him with a lubed finger circling his rim.

 

“Oh, you still are - the deadliest I know,” Jiro was loving the suppressed moans that are barely escaping Pike’s lips as his finger slips into his begging hole. “But to me, right now… you’re my little kitten.”

 

Pike felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. The cloak was slipping off them bit by bit with every little twitch and thrust. His spread legs are already peeking from the sides and he was pretty sure that Jiro’s back was exposed.

 

“I can’t… I can’t,” Pike begs as Jiro spreads his hole, two fingers scissoring him open.

 

“Cover my mouth, babe… please.”

“Anything… anything for you, love.”

 

Jiro was feeling a bit breathless as well. The faces and sounds Pike was making was starting to get him really hot and bothered. His left hand was still preparing his lover and keeping those long legs spread wide. His right hand slowly makes their way up to that gorgeous face.

 

 

Slowly brushing against his inner thigh, tracing those sculpted abs, scratches roughly a tempting nipple, playfully brushes a thumb against his bobbing Adam's apple. Pike’s mouth was open, sucking in a breath as fingers thrust into him. He prays that he wasn't making a single sound.

 

He feels drool drip from the side of his mouth. His mind was going crazy with his lover’s teasing touches. Fingers barely satisfying the hunger deep within him as well as the teasing touches against the rest of his very sensitive body. His own hands were scratching and digging the dirt and grass around them, he was not planning on sinking his sharp claws into his lover’s flesh.

 

Jiro’s hand was roughly covering his mouth now as he feels the tip of his erection against his rim.

 

“Mmirro, mirro, mirrro…” Pike whines against the hand covering half his face.

 

His thighs ache as he maneuvers his legs to raise and lower his hips, signaling his lover to get on with it.

 

“So impatient…” Jiro chuckles as he leaves a big love bite on Pike’s neck. Suppressing his own moan into his lover’s neck as he feels that tight heat around his dick.

 

“Mmesss, mmorrreee…” Pike thrusts downwards, taking his Paladin deep into himself, Jiro hitting him in all the right spots.

 

The suddenness of going balls deep into his beloved thief got Jiro jolting upwards, his bare ass leaving the ground before falling roughly back on to the dirt.

 

Pike’s body starts to jerk and tense up, his brain no longer processing all the stimuli going on around him, the things Jiro was doing to him.

 

 

Jiro tries hard not to laugh out loud as he realizes that the cloak has already slipped off them, pooling around their lap and legs. Pike’s chest the most exposed. But Pike was too out of it too care, jumping up and down Jiro’s lap - too in love with the feeling of fucking himself on his lover’s dick.

 

Pike leans forward to get a better angle against his sweet spot, forcing Jiro to kneel. Jiro thrusts into him, quicker, rougher, pulling on his tail.

 

Jiro’s much bigger form practically covering Pike as he leans against him. One hand still covering Pike’s mouth while the other is on the ground for balance.

 

With a shaking hand, Pike clings on to the cloak - clutching it against his chest. Jiro quickly lets go of his lover’s face to drape the cloak over himself, hiding them both from sight.

 

They both reach their limit. Jiro thrusting hard, cumming deep into Pike, who cums hard on his prized cloak.

 

 

Their friends were still sleeping soundly in their camp a few feet away from them when they were done, blissfully unaware of their noble Paladin and sly thief’s nighttime activity. They were all confused why Pike was grumbling about Jiro finding him a replacement invisibility cloak while Jiro insisting that no one can even see it making Pike mumble even more about him knowing that it’s there.

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I know what y'all think!
> 
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...
> 
> I also have my [Shance side blog](https://cooler-than-space.tumblr.com) for anyone interested.


End file.
